The Amazing Race - All-Stars 1
The Amazing Race All-Stars 1 is the first installment of the reality television show based fantasy game The Amazing Race Fantasy. Unlike previous versions, which almost exclusively feature teams with preexisting relationships, this edition features 22 contestants who were once competed on reality shows, such as The Amazing Race, Survivor, and Big Brother; they met for the first time and formed eleven teams of two at the starting line. These teams competed in a race around the world for a US$1 million grand prize. Results The following teams participated in the Race, each listed along with their placements in each leg and relationships as identified by the program. Note that this table is not necessarily reflective of all content broadcast on television, owing to the inclusion or exclusion of some data. Placements are listed in finishing order: *A red team placement means the team was eliminated. *A green ƒ means the team won the Fast Forward clue. A green-colored leg number indicates that the Fast Forward was available for that leg but not used. *An underlined Blue team's placement means the team came in last on a non-elimination leg and had to perform a Speed Bump task in the following leg. *A brown ⊃ or a navy ⋑ indicates that the team chose to use one of the two U-Turns in a Double U-Turn; brown ⊂ or navy ⋐ indicates the team who received it. *A purple ε indicates that the team decided to use the Express Pass on that leg; if next to a leg number, it indicates that the team with the first Express Pass was eliminated on that Leg without ever having used it. Prizes The prize for each leg is awarded to the first place team for that leg. Trips are sponsored by Travelocity. *'Leg 1' – Express Pass *'Leg 2' – A trip for two to Moscow *'Leg 3' – A trip for two to Beijing *'Leg 4' – US$5,000 each *'Leg 5' – A trip for two to Bali *'Leg 6' – A trip for two to Rio de Janeiro *'Leg 7' – US$7,500 each *'Leg 8' – A trip for two to Rovaniemi *'Leg 9' – A 2017 Ford Fusion Energi for each *'Leg 10' – US$10,000 each *'Leg 11' – A trip for two to Auckland *'Leg 12' – US$1 million Race Summary 'Leg 1 (United States → Ireland)' *New York City, New York, United States (Central Park – Bethesda Terrace and Fountain) (Team Pairing & Starting Line) **Manhattan (Radio City Music Hall) * New York City (John F. Kennedy International Airport) to Dublin, Ireland (Dublin Airport) *Dublin (The Oliver St. John Gogarty Pub) *Dublin (Spire of Dublin) *Dublin (Croke Park) *Dublin (Trinity College – Parliament Square) In this race's first Roadblock, one team member had to play hurling, a famous sport played in Ireland. They had to use a wooden stick called hurley and hit a small ball while passing through a local team's defense. If they could score a total of 10 points, they would receive the next clue. ;Additional tasks *To determine the team, host Phil Keoghan announced to the racers to make their way to Radio City Music Hall. Once there, they had to find a miniature musical instrument that often played on Irish fork song. It can be violin, flute, harp, banjo, or guitar. Once they thought they found the correct one, they had to go back and present it to Keoghan. The racers were ranked in the order in which they completed this task. Teams were then formed by having the highest-ranked contestant choose his or her teammate from among the remaining unpaired racers; the final two contestants were automatically paired by default. Furthermore, one of the 22 instrument contained one of the Express Pass available for the race. *At the Oliver St. John Gogarty Pub, teams learned how to play a musical instrument based on what they picked back on Radio City Music Hall. Then, they had to perform an Irish folk song together with a group of locals. If their performance was approved by the audience, they would receive the next clue. 'Leg 2 (Ireland)' * Dublin (Heuston Station) to Waterford (Waterford Plunkett Station) *Waterford (Reginald's Tower) * Waterford (Waterford Crystal or Barron's Bakery) *Lismore (Lismore Castle) *Kilmeadan (Mount Congreve) This leg's Detour was a choice between Blowing or Baking. In Blowing, teams went to Waterford Crystal where they learned how to produce a crystal glass using the blowing method. When teams had made one crystal glass for each member, they would receive the next clue. In Baking, teams went to Barron's Bakery where they learned how to bake a traditional Irish bread called blaa. When they had baked at least 50 breads, they would receive the next clue. In this leg's Roadblock, one team member had to dress up as leprechaun and search around the castle's ground and inner area for gold coins with the amount printed on the pot they received back on Reginald's Tower. When they had collected enough number of gold coins, they had to find another leprechaun for checking. If they had finished the task, they would receive the next clue. ;Additional task *At Reginald's Tower, teams had to search for a person wearing leprechaun costume to receive their next clue along with a pot. 'Leg 3 (Ireland → Austria)' * Cork (Cork Airport) to Salzburg (Salzburg Airport) *Salzburg (Nonnberg Abbey) ** Salzburg (Kapitelplatz) * Salzburg (Felsenreitschule or Pferdeschwemme, Mozart Bridge, Residence Square, and Mirabell Palace) *Salzburg (Mozarts Geburtshaus) *Salzburg (Schloss Leopoldskron) For the Fast Forward on this leg, one team had to make their way to Kapitelplatz where they will be playing chess against a local on a giant chessboard. If they managed to win, they would win the right to go directly to the Pit Stop. This leg's Detour was a choice between Sing It or Bike Trip. In Sing It, teams made their way to Felsenreitschule where they have to learn a song "So Long, Farewell" from the movie, The Sound of Music. They had to sing it together with a group of children. If they could perform the song well, they would receive the next clue. In Bike Trip, teams made their way to Nonnberg Abbey where they had to pick a bicycle for each, a camera, and several postcards. Then, they had to travel on bike and visit all the places pictured on the postcards, which were places filmed on the movie, The Sound of Music. On each place, they would have to reenact the scene from the movie and take a picture of it. When they had visited all locations and took correct photos, they would have to return to the Nonnberg Abbey and exchange the photos with their next clue. In this leg's Roadblock, one team member would have to complete an incomplete music sheet of Mozart's Symphony No. 40 in G minor. They would hear some part of the symphony (around 10 minutes) while completing the missing notes. Once the part is over, they may submit their work to a conductor. If they're correct, they would receive the next clue. If not, they had to start all over again. 'Leg 4 (Austria → Greece)' * Vienna (Vienna International Airport) to Athens, Greece (Athens International Airport) *Athens (Panathenaic Stadium) * Piraeus (Port of Piraeus) to Heraklion (Heraklion Port) *Lasithi Plateau (Tzermiado Village) *Heraklion (Lychnostatis Open Air Museum) *Heraklion (Palace of Knossos) In this leg's Roadblock, one team member donned a safety gear and repaired a windmill by attaching the blades to the windmill. Once a mechanic checked and accepted their work, they would receive the next clue. This leg's Detour was a choice between Stack 'Em or String 'Em. In Stack 'Em, teams made their way to designated area where they had to stack rocks to a shape of Koules Fortress to receive the next clue. In String 'Em, each team members had to assemble a Greek string musical instrument called lyra. If their work was accepted by a local musician, they would receive the next clue. ;Additional task *At Panathenaic Stadium, teams had to run in the track around the stadium for three laps in order to receive the next clue. The order of the completion time would determine the departure time of ferry that they would have to take in the next morning, with each ferry carried four teams and departed 30 minutes apart. 'Leg 5 (Greece → Egypt)' * Heraklion (Heraklion Port) to Piraeus (Port of Piraeus) * Athens (Athens International Airport) to Alexandria, Egypt (Borg El Arab Airport) 'Leg 6 (Egypt)' * Alexandria (Sidi Gaber railway station) to Cairo (Ramses railway station) 'Leg 7 (Egypt → Bhutan)' * Cairo (Cairo International Airport) to Paro, Bhutan (Paro Airport) 'Leg 8 (Bhutan → Indonesia)' * Paro (Paro Airport) to Jakarta, Indonesia (Soekarno–Hatta International Airport) 'Leg 9 (Indonesia → Japan)' * Jakarta (Soekarno–Hatta International Airport) to Tokyo, Japan (Narita International Airport) *Minato (Odaiba Statue of Liberty) *Chūō (Tsukiji Fish Market) *Chiyoda (AKB48 Cafe & Shop Akihabara) *Sumida (Tokyo Skytree) *Sumida (Asahi Beer Hall) *Asakusa (Sensō-ji) The Detour was a choice between Delicacy or Delivery. In Delicacy, teams had to make their way to a marked restaurant. Once there, both of them had to learn how to prepare a Japanese dish called Izukuri, which was sashimi made of live seafood, with each team member would handling preparation of a red snapper and squid Izukuri respectively. When the dish is done and the chef was happy with the preparation, they had to eat the dish before receiving the next clue. In Delivery, teams had to make their way to the tuna auction area where they would be given a list of restaurant names, all written in Japanese kanji. Then, teams had to deliver Atlantic bluefin tuna, each weighed around 500lbs (225kg) to the restaurants. Once they had delivered the tuna to all restaurants, they would receive the next clue. In this leg's Roadblock, the team member had to make their way to the Tembo Deck of Tokyo Skytree. Then, they had to use a binocular and look for a race flag somewhere in Tokyo. When they think they found it, which was located in Asahi Beer Hall, they had to show it to the judge. If they're correct, they had to rappel down to meet with their teammate and travel on foot to Asahi Beer Hall to receive the next clue. ;Additional tasks *At the starting line, teams were given a picture of Liberty Statue as a clue for their next destination and they had to find out that the statue is actually located at Odaiba, Tokyo, Japan. *At AKB48 Cafe & Shop Akihabara, teams had to learn a routine of AKB48's song, Heavy Rotation. Then, they had to perform it together along with some members of AKB48 with the team as the center position on stage. If the fans were happy with their performance, they would receive the next clue. 'Leg 10 (Japan)' * Tokyo (Haneda International Airport) to Hakodate (Hakodate Airport) 'Leg 11 (Japan → Fiji)' * Hakodate (Hakodate Airport) to Nadi, Fiji (Nadi International Airport) 'Leg 12 (Fiji → United States)' * Nadi (Nadi International Airport) to Anchorage, Alaska, USA (Ted Stevens Anchorage International Airport)